Obsidian Caves
Made up of lava filled caverns, the Obsidian Caves resides within a volcano. Monsters that can dig and crawl on ceilings are common here, making it difficult to predict when you will be attacked. Areas Base Camp The base camp here is right around the outside of the cave, southeast on the map. It is the only spot on the map that doesn't require a cool drink. The entrance to area 1 is a slope leading down into the caves. To the left of the entrance however, is a small ledge you can climb to. This will lead to a small path with a secret entrance. Jumping down here will take you directly to the center of area 3. Area 1 Area 1 is of a moderate size. It doesn't have any special features, it is a simple cavern illuminated by the faint glow of lava flowing through some cracks in the ground. The northeast exit leads to area 4 and the northwest exit leads to area 2. Area 2 This area is where you'll begin to find most of the lava. The eastern side of the area is a wall of flowing lava, where monsters like Gravios will use as a shortcut to another area. It isn't as big as area 1, but this area isn't very cramped, leaving plenty of room for bigger monsters to stretch and fight. The southeast exit leads back into area 1, the north exit will lead to area 5, and the southwest exit will lead to area 3. Area 3 Area 3 is dim, much like area 1, and they are roughly the same size. There are several ledges in the area, making for rough terrain. Agnaktor and Uroktor are usually found quite commonly here, as their digging gives them an advantage over foes that have a hard time walking on the uneven land. The ceiling to this area is high up, and there is an opening that comes from the base camp, if one were to use the alternate exit there. The eastern exit leads back to area 2, and the north exit leads to area 7. Area 4 Area 4 is an inclined area, leading up as you go north. To the west is a large river of flowing lava, and to the east is a slight opening that allows you to see outside of the volcano. Near the north half of the area, the ceiling begins to hang low, where monsters like Agnaktor can make use of it. The northeast exit leads onto a small pathway along the lava river into area 5. The northernmost exit leads to area 6, while the south exit leads back to area 1. Area 5 Area 5 is a somewhat smaller area with a low hanging ceiling. The south side of the area is where a lava river begins, as there is lava pouring from an opening near the ceiling above this spot. This area's walls are sloped, and it makes a perfect ramp for Uragaan to roll around on. Powderstones are also gathered from this area. The east exit leads to area 4, and the west exit leads to area 2. Area 6 This area is used as a nest for most, if not all, of the digging monsters that inhabit the Obsidian Caves. It's cramped, and with another low ceiling, all making for a rather unfavorable situation. Towards the north is another opening to view outside of the volcano, but there isn't much to see, as this is closer to the top and the skies are filled with ash. There is a pool of lava on the south side as well. The east exit leads back into area 4, while the west side has a gap that can be jumped into for a one way trip all the way down to area 7. The pool of lava forms a lava fall down this direction as well. Area 7 The last area in the Obsidian Caves, it's the lowest area on the map. It's also another nest that is used for monsters that don't dig such as Great Wroggi. Gravios also rest downs here, as they appear from behind a lava fall on the east side. This lava fall is around a slight corner as well, separated by a pool of lava. The lava here becomes a red color, rather than the typical yellow/orange. This area is also cramped, a bit more-so than area 6. It's a bit dim compared to the rest of the lava filled areas as well. While one can jump from area 6 down here, the only exit is south, into area 3. Theme Notes *While most monsters sleep in areas 6 or 7, Uragaan and its other species sleep in area 5. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86